1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Tongue cleaning system and more particularly pertains to a system for cleaning the tongue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tongue cleaning devices are known in the prior art. More specifically, tongue cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning the surface of a tongue are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,624 to Gupta; U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,592 to Bhaskar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,197 to Nack et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,352 to Caldwell et al. all relate to a tongue cleaning device. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,516 to Tremblay discloses a general brush construction.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe tongue cleaning system that allows the tongue to be held by a tongue holding device while a tongue brush is employed to clean the tongue.
In this respect, the tongue cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a system for cleaning the tongue.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tongue cleaning system which can be used for providing a system for cleaning the tongue. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.